


You Don’t Have To

by lilithslittlelover



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithslittlelover/pseuds/lilithslittlelover
Summary: Mary feels bad about not giving herself to you after you’ve been together for almost a year.
Relationships: Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Don’t Have To

**Author's Note:**

> I really spent like 3 paragraphs on yours and Mary’s dating backstory.

You’re sat behind Mary on your shared bed as you gently brush her thick soft locks of hair. Mary has her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling and gentleness of the brush and the moment even though something has been plaguing her mind recently. You and Mary first met coming up to a year ago now at the local animal shelter, you were volunteering there and Mary was thinking about giving a unloved animal a new life.

You’ll always remember the first time you saw her. You were being licked to death by some puppies in one of the kennels when you heard a faint giggle, you looked up and there she was, the most beautiful women you’ve ever seen. You definitely remember blushing and trying to be professional which was not easy with puppies, one of which tried to escape but thankfully Mary picked it up before it could run and that’s where it all started. 

You talked to her about what animal she liked and what would be best for her lifestyle and you suggested getting a coffee together cause you didn’t want to never see her again although you tried to play it out like it was for more questions, you’re pretty sure she saw right through that.

After the coffee ‘meeting’ you asked her out on an actual date. Mary said yes while she was all flustered and it made your heart skip a beat at how adorable she was. As they say the rest is history, your first date was wonderful, so was the second and the third, but the fourth, the fourth one is when you told Mary you had fallen in love with her. 

You remember the joy in her eyes, how she lit up with happiness at knowing you loved her the same way she loved you but there was another thing she shared with you, that she was a virgin to which you said it wasn’t important and didn’t matter to you that she was, Mary breathed a sigh of relief at that. 

Not long after you slowly started to move into the cottage with her and adopted your own little fur baby together. As time went on Mary began to feel bad, you had been living together for three months, sharing the same bed but not once had you been intimate and the first time Mary had tried to make herself do it, you stopped her and told her that she didn’t need to, she didn’t need to make herself do it not when she wasn’t ready to and that reassured her until now.

The last few weeks Mary has been experiencing nightmares about you leaving her for someone who can offer you more, someone who can give themselves to you. You’ve been waking up to Mary clinging to you and when you asked what was wrong she simply told you it was just a nightmare but you had your suspicions but didn’t want to push her but now she was zoning out at times and seemingly distant from you. You’re worried and you know something is wrong but you don’t know what.

“Mary? Earth to the most beautiful women ever?” Your worried voice breaks Mary out of one of her ‘deep in thought’ moments. Mary slightly turns her head back to see you, your eyes filled with worry and concern.

“I’m here.” Mary says as she moves herself to face you. You’re about to ask what’s wrong, if you’ve done something wrong to make her distant but you don’t get to as she kisses you suddenly and pushes you down on to the bed taking the hairbrush out of your hand and placing it on the bedside table, before you know it she’s kissing your neck gently but it feels different from usual. It doesn’t feel right.

“Mary stop. Stop.” You say and without hesitation she stops and looks up at you and for the first time you see the sadness in her ocean eyes and it pains you.  
“Mary what’s going on? You’ve been acting strange for weeks and.” You sadly sigh before continuing “it’s worrying me. This isn’t like you and I miss you.”

You’re feeling as if you could cry, you miss your Mary. The Mary that would tell you everything, the one that would be flustered whenever you kissed her neck, the one you met nearly a year ago.  
“My nightmares they’ve” Mary pauses as she looks down at the soft bedsheets, too embarrassed to meet your gaze.

“They’ve been about you leaving me for someone who can give themselves to you in a way I can’t and the thought won’t leave my mind.” Mary lets out a sob at the last few words.  
“I’m afraid that if I don’t give myself to you, you’ll leave so I thought I could make myself do it, that way you’ll be happy and won’t leave me.” Mary continues through tears.

“Mary I’m not going to leave you and” You pause as you quickly but gently move her so she’s crying on to your chest as you hold her close and tightly to you.  
“I’m already happy.” You softly tell her as she continues to sob.  
“But I haven’t-” Mary starts but you quickly cut her off.  
“That has never mattered to me. Mary I love you as you are and you don’t need to force yourself to do something you aren’t ready to. I’m here because I fell in love with you.” You say and Mary sniffles as she slowly looks up at you.

“What if I’m never ready to do it?” Mary asks with a hoarse voice as a few tears run down her eyes.  
“Then you’re never ready. You being happy and comfortable is what matters the most to me. I don’t need sex to be happy. All I need to be happy is being with you and seeing you happy and comfortable.” You say gently wiping the tears away from Mary’s red cheeks and she leans into your soft touch, closing her eyes, relishing in the touch of your hand against her damp cheek. 

You both stay silent for a couple of minutes just enjoying the moment you’re having.  
“Y/N?” Mary sniffles her voice still a bit hoarse as she moves her hand up to touch your hand on her cheek.  
“Yes my love?” You ask softly smiling at seeing Mary slowly coming back to herself.  
“Can we cuddle and watch a movie? Please?” Mary asks pouting at you. You smile more and nod your head “I would love nothing more.”


End file.
